


liquid sugar

by hyuckios



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, M/M, Making Out, Sexual Tension, best friend mark, donghyuck has a beating heart and actual blood, vampire Donghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19932712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuckios/pseuds/hyuckios
Summary: Lee Donghyuck will wholeheartedly admit that his best friend’s blood—along with the rest of his demeanor—tastes like liquid sugar, and Donghyuck might eventually drown in it.





	liquid sugar

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that donghyuck isn’t ur typical vampire :p 
> 
> ( this does get a little heated )

Donghyuck wakes up in a field of lemon drops, honey dripping kindly from his ears. His body is covered in a blanket of sugar, and he feels more comfortable than he ever has before. His hair is matted to his forehead with what he envisions to be some sort of sticky syrup, and his hands feel as airy as the soft strawberry cake he used to eat every Friday from his aunt’s shop.

When he opens his eyes, he’s met with a head full of hair stuffed in his face. It’s only then when he realizes all the sweet feelings are due to him waking up next to Mark. He chuckles to himself, and smacks his lips to rid some of the hair from his mouth. Mark shuffles just a tad, but Donghyuck is positive that the boy won’t jolt up anytime soon. 

The rays of the sun soak into Mark’s shoulders, and Donghyuck stares at the golden skin that glistens gently. He blinks once, and covers his mouth with the palm of his hand, trying to avoid the volume of his yawn. There’s a few scars that dance along Mark’s neck, all the way to the tip of his shoulder.

A heat swims through Donghyuck’s body and he suddenly feels overwhelmed with guilt as he scans the marks.

As Donghyuck climbs out of bed, he notices a foul ache on the left side of his back, in a place where he can hardly reach. He stretches, lifts his hands up in the air, and lets out a tiny squeal. He laughs. 

Donghyuck wakes up with a need to feed. 

His head pounds unfaithfully, his hands shake, and his mouth fucking hurts. 

Upon his movements out of bed, Donghyuck notices that the covers have slipped past Mark’s chest, revealing his built abdomen. Donghyuck swallows hard and turns toward the window, trying to distract himself with the cars moving diligently along the streets. He can practically hear the sound of Mark’s blood pumping through his body. If Mark was to say anything, Donghyuck wouldn’t be able to hear it. 

The hand on his wrist startles him, and Donghyuck snatches his hand back, using his other to wrap around the neck of the opponent. His eyes pulsate and he blinks, settling on the way Mark’s neck sits perfectly in his grip. 

Mark gives a tiny smile, and Donghyuck sighs, already beginning to swear under his breath. 

“Hey. You’re okay.” Mark gently tugs Donghyuck’s hand away from his neck, and the younger closes his eyes. “Are you thirsty?” 

Donghyuck snaps his eyes open and looks at Mark. There’s liquid sugar that drowns behind Mark’s eyes, and Donghyuck melts with it. He feels safe there, and he lets himself stare at Mark for a moment. 

With that, Donghyuck leans forward and touches his cold hand to the back of Mark’s cheek. 

“I’m okay, bud.” 

Mark shrugs and yawns, plopping back onto the bed. He groans and leans up, reaching for Donghyuck’s sweatshirt, his teeth chattering. It’s cute to watch Mark’s teeth chatter, to watch his eyebrows knit together as he whines about being cold. 

“My mom is gonna scream when she sees how low you turned the air conditioner, Hyuck. Go turn it back up.” Mark points out toward his bedroom door, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. 

Mark’s lucky that he’s got basically the whole upstairs to himself. His mother and little sister sleep downstairs. Mainly because stubborn college kid, Mark Lee, kept complaining about wanting his privacy. 

“I thought she wouldn’t be back from the beach until noon?” Donghyuck’s nose drips, and he feels his teeth throb. 

_He needs to feed._

Mark senses it and huffs, holding his fists out. He opens his palms. He closes them. Donghyuck breaks out into a smile. 

“What? You need me to warm you up?” Donghyuck reaks cockiness, and Mark rolls his eyes at it. 

It’s intriguing, of course, everything about Donghyuck is, but it somehow always gets to Mark. It brightens his cheeks just until there’s a ton of waking suns growing upon his skin. 

Mark shrugs and continues to throw his grabby hands, so Donghyuck places his knee on the bed, and Mark wraps his fingers around Donghyuck’s shirt. 

“Wait.. Go turn the air up first.” Mark pushes his hands against Donghyuck’s chest, and he feels the aching warmth below his skin. 

Mark doesn’t know why Donghyuck’s skin is so hot, hell, Donghyuck doesn’t either.. but Mark will take every opportunity he gets to cuddle with his best friend. He’ll take every opportunity to press his ear against Donghyuck’s chest, ironically hearing his heartbeat.

When Donghyuck returns, Mark slips his hands up under the boy’s shirt, and lays his palms flat against Donghyuck’s abdomen. Donghyuck hisses and clenches his eyes shut, his body beginning to rattle. 

Whenever Mark touches him, Donghyuck feels a lot more attracted to his best friend, and therefore accidentally feels a lot more than he should. Mark knows this. Mark knows that Donghyuck’s teeth ache when his emotions get kicked up the scale. He thinks it’s adorable.

“Are you turned on?” Mark pats Donghyuck’s stomach and presses his cheek further into the pillow, attempting to hide his rosy cheeks.

“I’m thirsty is what I am, Mark.” Donghyuck looks up at the ceiling and tries to control his breathing, but it’s hard to when Mark’s hands are rubbing up and down his chest. 

Mark pulls himself closer. 

“Then drink.” He cranes his neck, and Donghyuck makes the mistake of glancing at him, coming face to face with the exact spot he’d love to dig into. 

Donghyuck pushes Mark’s head back into the pillow. He wraps an arm around the boy and pulls him closer, until their bodies are right up against one another. Skin against skin feels good, and Mark falls deep into the comfort of Donghyuck’s warmth—just by being pressed against him. Donghyuck loves to hear Mark’s heart beat slowly, and quickly when he’s got other feelings rushing through him. 

“I want some orange juice. Not blood.” Donghyuck answers as his hands grip the blanket, drawing it up over Mark’s shoulder. Mark sighs, and cuddles closer. 

Donghyuck feels as though he’s just made a fort in a land full of honeydew, because his best friend looks oh so pretty laying amongst the white sheets. His hair is all over the place, but Donghyuck feels an incoming stampede of butterflies making their way into the pit of his stomach. He welcomes them, and soaks in all of the beauty they have to offer. Then, he burns them. 

It doesn’t take long before Mark falls asleep, and Donghyuck stays staring at the ceiling, trying to shove all of his feelings to the side. 

His mind lives on a planet of constant caution, and it swallows him whole. He feels invincible most days, but other days he feels like he's drowning. It's exhausting, but Mark is always there to lift Donghyuck's mood. He's there to hold his face when he gets too angry. He's there to bring well-being to Donghyuck's crazy life. 

Mark's grumpy when he wakes from his mid morning nap, but he still manages to ask Donghyuck if he's thirsty. It's soft, and Donghyuck feels at ease as he asks, but he doesn't want to dig his teeth into his best friend's neck right before the poor boy has to go to work. 

Donghyuck slips downstairs while Mark gets in the shower, and speaks kindly to Mark's mother about her recent trip. He considers Mark's mother more of a mother than he's ever had, and it doesn't bother him. He feels safe in their house, much safer than he does in his own. Even on the most intense days of Donghyuck's life, he'll calm down the minute he walks through Mark's front door. 

"Are you hungry dear?" Mark's mother smiles as she opens the refrigerator. "Would you like a sandwich?"

He doesn't want to cause any suspicion, so he nods his head softly. 

"I'd love one..." He sits down on the stool and pats Mark's sister on the back.

His fingers move down to her sides as he tickles her, a few loud screams coming from her mouth. Donghyuck fake screams back, only causing the noise to heighten. Mark's mother laughs at the situation. 

A moment later, Mark appears halfway down the stairs, a towel wrapped around his body. Donghyuck can hear how aggressively Mark's heart is beating, and he lets himself feel defeated for a moment. Mark's eyes are wide with worry, and Donghyuck, at the perfect and only angle to see Mark, sighs. 

"It's okay..." Donghyuck mouths, and Mark nods his head. 

The way they look at each other is almost unfair, but Donghyuck understands the worry. Mark has every right to wonder what the hell is going on when he hears his little sister scream, knowing that his best friend is downstairs right next to her. 

Mark nods his head up toward the bedroom, and Donghyuck nods back. He excuses himself for a moment, and follows Mark back into the bedroom. 

When Donghyuck enters the room, Mark is slouched on the bed. His skin glistens from the water, and Donghyuck's mouth nearly waters just by looking at him. He’s managed to slip a white t-shirt over his body, too.

"I didn't mean to scare you. I just tickled her." Donghyuck rubs his nose as he searches Mark's face for any sign of annoyance. He doesn't want to upset Mark, but it's always bound to happen. 

Mark's eyes are soft as he pats the bed, waiting for Donghyuck to take a set next to him. 

The sun shines in perfectly, and Donghyuck already knows that Mark is probably eager to just get out there and stay warm. 

Mark's always been a fool for being outside when the sun is out, and inside when it rains. No doubt, Mark loves the rain as well, but he'll take every opportunity to just enjoy a nice day outside, even when it feels like the sun is two feet away from him. They're polar opposites in that aspect, because Donghyuck would much rather stand outside in the snow than enjoy a sunny afternoon by the pool, but he does it anyway... because Mark loves it. 

There's a hand that lays itself on Donghyuck's thigh, and he winces on impact, but he recognizes the touch and instantly calms down. Donghyuck's head shifts to look Mark right in the eyes, and he finds so much sitting there. 

"I know you're thirsty. Please, Hyuck." Mark tilts his neck, and Donghyuck swears. 

Donghyuck grips onto Mark's hand and laces their fingers together instead, causing Mark to hum in disapproval. 

"Why are you being like this today?" 

"I don't want to hurt you."

Mark scoffs and shakes his head. He climbs out of the bed and walks over to the part of his closet that is broken, a piece of metal sticking out. With one lift of his hand, Mark attempts to scratch himself, but Donghyuck is at his side in an instant, turning him around so Mark's chest is up against his. 

"Don't fucking do that, Mark." 

Mark huffs. 

"Then drink!"

Donghyuck sniffs in through his nose and smells the perfectly sweet blood that Mark has running through his veins. His neck pulsates and the sound radiates inside of Donghyuck. It shakes him raw, and he feels as though Mark's blood is literally calling his name. It's inviting, and he loves it, but he hates it in all of its glory. 

He holds Mark by the hips and leans his face down to Mark's nose, nosing with the pulse point that draws him in. He presses his lips softly to Mark's neck and gives him a gentle kiss. Mark's used to it, Donghyuck will always kiss Mark's neck before he digs his teeth in. 

"I don't only want you for this." Donghyuck's breath is hot on Mark's neck, and it makes the other whine quietly. 

"I know. You can tell me all about it later. Drink." Mark slips his hands under Donghyuck's shirt and grips onto his sides. 

And Donghyuck sinks his teeth in. 

Mark's knees go weak almost instantly, but Donghyuck holds him up, guiding him toward the bed. He holds Mark tight against his chest as he leans him back on the surface. Mark whimpers as Donghyuck sinks his teeth in deeper. He feels his own heart pounding in his chest, his breathing beginning to slow. It almost feels euphoric. 

"Fuck." Mark whimpers out loud, scratching along Donghyuck's sides, searching for something to grip onto, something to bring him closer to the boy hovering over him. 

Donghyuck feels it bubbling up inside of him, the overriding need to drink more. His head swirls with the sweetest vanilla ice cream that Donghyuck has ever come in contact with. Mark tastes so good, and Donghyuck thinks that he could stay latched onto the boy until he drained him of all his blood. 

With the need to taste more, Donghyuck rips himself away from Mark's body, receiving a new kind of whine in the process. His teeth throb viciously as he holds a hand over his mouth, staring at Mark's exposed neck on the bed in front of him. The way Mark lays across the bed is so inviting, and Donghyuck wants to crawl back on top of him and kiss him this time, or something. 

"Are you okay?" Mark is out of breath when he speaks, and Donghyuck wonders why. 

He nods, and looks down at the way the white long sleeve shirt he's wearing has now turned a crimson color of red. Donghyuck feels sick to his stomach. His throat feels dry as the blood continues to drip down Mark's neck. 

"Donghyuck. Come here." Mark's voice is so sweet, and Donghyuck hates how it lights his entire body on fire. 

Mark sounds sweet like some sort of sorbet, but he looks like the sourness laced in between all of the sugar. His face is almost scary to Donghyuck, and guilt raids his body. 

It comes in so fast that Donghyuck almost wants to cry. He fills up quick, and slowly drowns in guilt. Mark mouths a few things back to Donghyuck, but he can't process any of the words. 

Instead, Donghyuck snaps. 

"No, Mark!" Donghyuck shouts as the boy tries to step forward. 

Mark flinches from the volume of his voice, but stays back by the bed. He lets a few tears well up in his eyes. He hates seeing Donghyuck like this. 

Mark’s neck throbs, and it aches as soon as he tries to speak, so he stays quiet. There’s an awkward exchange of eye contact, but it drives so deep inside Donghyuck that it twists his stomach and makes him want to run away forever. 

Finally, Donghyuck takes a few steps forward and bends down to press a kiss to the top of Mark’s head. 

“I’m sorry for snapping. Have a good day at work.” Mark feels the lingering kiss on his head, even when Donghyuck has stepped away. 

Mark doesn’t let him get too far, because there’s too much swimming in his body, and he’s desperate to say something about it. 

“You can’t ever hurt me, Hyuck. It’s okay.” Mark’s thumb rubs over Donghyuck’s wrist gently, tapping the veins on the inside of the skin. 

The words knock against every bone in Donghyuck’s body, almost making him want to jump back, or scream, or... he isn’t sure. It’s too much for him to handle, so he laughs. 

“Are you kidding me?” Donghyuck slips his hand from Mark’s grasp, desperately wanting to exit the room. 

The temperature is a lot hotter than before, and Donghyuck can’t stand that, first of all. The situation is another story, and it all plays together, making the desire to flee.. a lot fucking higher. 

Mark stares at him, his eyes wide with fear. His hands shake, which he guesses is part of the blood loss. But he swallows hard, already digging in his drawer to grab a mint. 

“Kidding you? No, Donghyuck. I know you. You’re not capable of—”

“—Not capable? Mark, are you insane? I’m a monster!” Donghyuck’s blood boils so hot to the point where he feels like he’s about to explode. His anger is heightened, every goddamn sense is heightened, and his fangs ache immensely. He swears under his breath from the pain. 

Mark swallows hard, carefully bringing himself to his feet. He walks toward Donghyuck, who instantly brings his hand out. 

“Stop it. Don’t come any closer.” 

“Donghyuck, I’m not scared of you.” Mark shrugs. 

When he stands, Donghyuck notices how frail he looks in his oversized white t-shirt. It practically swallows him whole, and Donghyuck knows he looks incredibly good, but there’s no way he can focus on that when his mind is elsewhere. 

“You should be.” 

Donghyuck stuffs a few shirts into his bag; a blue one, a black one, and two that definitely belong to Mark. He’s not sure why he’s packing his bag, but the boy has a tendency to pack his things and take off when he doesn’t know how to control himself. Only to return a few hours later. 

“Hyuck. Look at me.” Mark kneels next to him, and presses his hand over Donghyuck’s overheated one. 

The boy doesn’t look. 

He can’t. 

“You and I... we are the same. We both like chocolate ice cream, we both hate waterparks, we both can’t sleep with pants on...” Mark speaks so softly, and Donghyuck can’t help but break into a little smile. “You just... drink blood. That’s the only difference between us.” 

Donghyuck lets himself soak in the feeling of Mark’s hand over his. It’s so gentle, and Donghyuck suffocates in the sweetness. 

“I kill people, Mark. I don’t just take a sip of their blood. I drink them dry, until their hearts stop beating, and until they’re laying on the floor right in front of me.” Donghyuck whispers back, finally tilting his head to the side until he can see the outline of Mark’s lips. 

He sneaks a glance at his neck, and observes the way Mark swallows hard. 

“I know that.” 

“Then why do you stick around?” 

“Why do you?!” Mark groans this time as he responds, finding his way out of the soft demeanor he’s been giving off all morning. 

“You’re acting kind of selfish, Donghyuck.” 

Mark slams the door to his bathroom, switching on the hot water of his shower. He’s just finished his shower, but he can’t help but want to get under the hot water again. It takes him a moment before he even wants to look in the mirror, and he sighs as soon as he does so. The blood on his neck appears dry, and Mark wants to cry. His heart is a half of an inch from splitting open in pain. He feels for Donghyuck, but he can’t understand why the boy is so distant. Mark knows what Donghyuck is capable of, and he’s absolutely positive that Donghyuck won’t ever intentionally hurt him. 

He cranes his neck to the side and winces. 

Whenever Donghyuck drinks from him, he’ll always roll his tongue over the bite, to numb the majority of the pain. This time, Donghyuck pulled away too fast, and Mark wasn’t able to receive any of the pain relief. 

The hot water hits Mark’s back kindly, almost too hot, but just the right temperature to calm him down. Donghyuck always hates when Mark takes a shower right after Donghyuck feeds, especially since Mark has the potential to fall. 

Mark’s stomach swirls low, and he looks down, pointing at the butterflies blooming graciously inside of him. 

“Hey. Stop that.” Mark whispers, letting himself giggle a few times. 

If he spends way too long in the shower, he doesn’t realize it. 

He just lets the heat take over all of his thoughts, fogging his head like it fogs the bathroom mirror. 

To no surprise, Donghyuck is gone when Mark opens the bathroom door. It’s dead silent, something Mark hates to hear, and he wishes he wouldn’t have stepped away so fast. 

Work goes by slow, too. 

Mark’s eyes cross as he stares at the neon lights inside the movie theater. There’s squealing that comes from the echoing halls as the children exit some movie. Mark hasn’t kept track of what’s playing, since he’s usually filling bags of popcorn, and getting complaints about how there’s not enough butter. 

He slouches on his stool, dipping his hand through the glass to steal a box of sour patch kids. There’s a young boy who stares at him from across the lobby, but Mark continues to pick his favorite color and chew on it accordingly. 

There’s rain that beats down outside, and even though the windows are tinted, Mark is able to notice it, already growing a frown on his lips. The rain brings his mood down in a split second. He’s inside, he’s dry and he’s warm, and he never has to worry about the needles pouring from the sky, but somehow his mood is still plunging by the second. He sighs through his nose, popping another piece of candy into his mouth. 

His neck throbs excruciatingly as he touches the tip of his fingers across the sore. He keeps it covered by wearing a collared shirt, something his coworkers are used to him wearing, even in the blistering heat. 

“You down to share?” The voice from the left side is soft, and Mark’s skin grows with goosebumps before it relaxes. 

He doesn’t look at the figure. He doesn’t really want to. 

“What are you doing here?” 

The doors open every few seconds, sending in gusts of cold wind from the downpour. Mark would much rather a fire be making its way in, but he can’t choose all of his feelings. 

“I brought you something to eat.” Donghyuck lifts a bag, and Mark finally shifts his gaze. 

He shakes his head. 

“I’m fine. I’ve got this candy.” Mark holds up his box, and Donghyuck can’t help but pull a sly grin on his face. 

There’s a sweatshirt that flings it’s way onto the back of Mark’s chair. It smells familiar, and Mark chuckles. 

“I knew you’d be cold too, so I brought you your favorite.” Donghyuck shrugs his shoulders and digs his hands into the pockets of his black jeans. 

He looks good standing there, his black skinny jeans hugging and showing off his gorgeous legs. Mark’s been lucky enough to see the honey skin of his legs up close, and his stomach swims with nerves each and every time. His white shirt is oversized, and he has it tucked into his jeans, accompanied by a belt with a heart on it. Mark wants to open his mouth and tell his friend how effortlessly good he looks, but he decides not to. He keeps his mouth closed and thanks him politely, instead. 

“I won’t stay. I just needed to drop these off for you.” Donghyuck sets the bag of food on the counter, and Mark nods his head. 

Their eye contact is rigorous, and Donghyuck observes the emotion he receives from Mark. They’re both eager to speak up, but Mark reaches out for Donghyuck’s wrist again. 

Donghyuck twists their hands around until he’s able to intertwine their fingers. The gesture makes Mark part his lips and suck in a short breath of air. The younger checks their surroundings before leaning in toward Mark. He shifts the collar of his shirt and presses his tongue flat against Mark’s neck. 

“Holy fuck, Donghyuck.” Mark grips the edge of the table, his knuckles already going white. He clasps his legs together as Donghyuck presses harder. Mark feels a chuckle against his skin, too, and it’s adorable to Donghyuck. There’s always been a part of Mark that is absolutely weak for Donghyuck touching his neck. That part of his body is sensitive in general, but Donghyuck makes the sensitivity a whole lot more intense. 

He pulls away, and gives Mark a little smile, licking his lips in the slightest. 

“I’m sorry I left without numbing the pain.” Donghyuck whispers, rubbing his hand on Mark’s thigh. 

Mark looks as though he’s half gone, absolutely loving the way Donghyuck keeps touching him. He attempts to shove all of the thoughts that continue to grow vivaciously in his head away, but they stay. In the end, Mark nods sympathetically, telling Donghyuck that the pain hasn’t been too bad—even though it has. 

“I’ll see you at home?” Donghyuck lifts half of his mouth into a smile. 

Mark’s eyes light up. 

“You’re coming home?” Mark has to clear his throat after he tries to speak, since it cracks on the first attempt. 

Donghyuck gives him a short nod. 

“Be careful on your way back.” Donghyuck smiles while he taps the top of Mark’s head. “And eat!” 

Mark’s left alone once more, only accompanied by his rapid beating heart and his heated skin. Donghyuck always has been able to have such an effect on Mark. From obvious reasons like biting down on his neck, and making his body shake with desire, but for more reasons like the gentle touches he leaves, or the flirty words that makes Mark’s cheeks grow pink. Donghyuck’s kind, always, and there are even times where Mark wonders if he means anything else from his kindness. Sometimes, mostly on the weekends after Donghyuck has had a rough day, he’ll snake his arms around Mark’s waist and pull him against his chest, whispering such tired words as though he was drunk. Mark listens to them carefully, and writes them down in the little book of his head. There’s so much to Donghyuck that is addicting. 

On his way home, Mark takes it slow. He paces himself as new bundled thoughts stir up inside of him. He rakes them into one spot, which really happens to be the tip of his tongue. He nearly feels sick from all the twisted words. 

_You should tell Donghyuck to leave._

_You’re in love with him._

_You’re making a mistake._

Mark slams his palm into the side of his head as he arrives back at his house. His bedroom is visible from the curbside, and Mark can see the flickers of his television lighting up the room. Donghyuck forgets to shut the blinds sometimes, and always regrets it in the morning when the sun shines right onto his face. What Mark doesn’t know... is that Donghyuck is completely aware of the habit, and he does it on purpose, to catch a glimpse of how sweet Mark looks in the early hours of the morning. 

Mark’s mother and sister are fast asleep when he shifts through the living room. He checks up on them, just to be sure, and even takes a moment to grab himself a juice box from the refrigerator. He notices a sandwich in a bag, with Donghyuck’s name labeled on it. He laughs. 

“Did you eat what I brought you?” Donghyuck appears at the end of the stairway, just steps away from the kitchen entrance. 

Mark feels his heart throb in his chest as he sees what Donghyuck is wearing. His hair is an absolute mess, the sleeves of his shirt are cut off, and he wears a pair of checkered boxers. He looks fucking good, and Mark’s body is able to confirm that. 

His eyes stay solid on the boy as he jabs the straw into the juice box. 

“Uh huh. Just thirsty.” Mark’s backpack is hooked high on his shoulders, but he stays in one spot. “Are you? Thirsty?”

Donghyuck steps closer. He nods with big round eyes.

“But I’m okay.” He assures Mark simply, tossing his head back up toward the bedroom. 

It’s always simple for Donghyuck to know when others are home, he’s got the nose of something phenomenal. Mark envies that, and he wonders how his blood smells from a mile away, since Donghyuck is always trying to convince him that it’s extremely sweet. Sweeter than chocolate. Mark isn’t sure if anything smells sweeter than that. 

“Are we okay?” Mark spits it out before he can make any other comments on Donghyuck’s denial of drinking. 

The sleepy boy’s confused face switches into one that resembles the softest and most graceful expression. He slides his socked feet across the tile until he’s standing right in front of Mark, their eyes searching deep into one another’s. 

Mark looks away. 

Mark is nervous, no doubt, but he feels fear taking over every inch and every corner of his body. Controlling him.

Donghyuck’s hands burn heavily on Mark’s hip bones, and even more so when he thumbs against the skin. 

“Mark.” Donghyuck’s voice is low. “Look at me.” 

Mark’s legs tingle, his head spins, and his hands have become shakier than ever before. He is practically pudding in Donghyuck’s grasp, sweet, yet not even in a solid state. He trembles from the touch, but finally brings his eyes to the other’s. 

Donghyuck smiles. 

“God.” Donghyuck whispers, requesting a tiny giggle out of Mark’s mouth. 

“What?” 

“We’re okay, Mark. We’re so okay.” Donghyuck presses his forehead to Mark’s, breathing in the smell he is so fond of. Mark’s blood is calling his name, but apparently so are his lips. Especially when Mark bites down on the bottom one, pressing intentions that Donghyuck wishes he could too. 

They both feel on fire. 

Fire that meets more fire, that soon meets more fire. 

There’s a stinging in Donghyuck’s mouth, but it doesn’t ache as bad as it has before. It feels good this time. 

“Hyuckie..” Mark places his thumb over Donghyuck’s plump bottom lip. It’s inviting, and Mark can’t even feel his body, let alone his mind telling him not to move forward with anything he plans on doing. “Show them to me.” 

Donghyuck lets out a little whine. It’s something unfamiliar to Mark, but his stomach curls further, and he swallows down the feeling. His ears pulsate hard, and Mark sticks out his other hand to play with the bottom of Donghyuck’s shirt. 

The teeth appear, and Mark widens his eyes upon seeing them so up close. 

“You’re turned on.” Mark whispers in more of a statement, rather than a question. 

Donghyuck hides his teeth behind his lips and groans. 

“There’s other things it means, Mark. I’m not turned on every time my fangs come out.” Donghyuck says it like he’s annoyed, but there’s humor laced behind his voice. 

Mark presses his palm up under Donghyuck’s shirt, making the younger boy feel weak all of a sudden. 

“Other things it could mean?” Mark raises an eyebrow. Donghyuck hums. “Like what?” 

Donghyuck walks with Mark backward until he has him pressed up against the refrigerator, the cold temperature making Mark part open his mouth for another reason. He squeezes on Mark’s hips hard, making the boy toss his head back just to bang it against the refrigerator behind him. 

“Like me being in love with you.” Donghyuck shoves his nose into Mark’s neck, just sucking in a deep breath. 

Mark goes numb. 

Donghyuck says it so casually, and now Mark’s mouth is dry. 

“But now I’m turned on.” He giggles carefully, nervously almost, “So way to go.” 

Mark takes pride in the words that Donghyuck speaks. He takes the words and wraps them ten times around his head, just to be sure that he’s hearing the other correctly. He lifts one of his hands and holds the back of Donghyuck’s neck, using the other hand to paint across his cheek. 

“You’re in love with me?” Mark can hardly say it, but he manages to get the words out. He chokes them out slowly. 

“More than you’ll ever know, Mark.” 

Everything turns sweet. All the dark things in the kitchen turns bright, the ground beneath their feet feels fluffy, and their skin sticks together like honey. It’s unbelievable, and Mark doesn’t think he’s ever felt so high. He craves for more of it. He wants his mouth against Donghyuck with their bodies pressed tightly against one another. 

Mark leans in first, making his way to Donghyuck’s ear. 

“Take me upstairs so you can kiss me correctly.” Mark giggles. 

He doesn’t have to ask twice. 

All he feels is a gust of wind before he’s standing right up against his bedroom door, still in Donghyuck’s arms. 

“Dude, you’re gonna wake my mom.” Mark’s eyes read so much beauty. There’s such hidden and beautiful light in them, and Donghyuck feels his own body go numb this time. Mark’s laugh radiates in his ears, and makes him feel at home. 

_Mark is his home._

Donghyuck sucks in a deep breath as Mark attempts to pull Donghyuck’s shirt over his head. His eyes are wide, like he’s asking for permission, and Donghyuck grants it, gladly. 

The storm is anything but calm outside, strikes of lightning hitting close to home, lighting up the room a bit more. It sends a glow against their busy bodies, but it’s beautiful. The rain is loud too, and Mark even thinks there’s some hail out there just by the sound of it. It might just be his heartbeat that is reflecting a bit too loud, though.

“Go ahead.” Mark notices the way Donghyuck beats around the bush. He thumbs with his hip, noses with his neck, and pushes Mark clean against the wall, all in silence. 

With the approval, Mark feels himself twist back into space for a moment. 

Donghyuck’s lips against his own feel exactly how he imagined they would, maybe even better. Donghyuck’s lips are a bit chapped, but they’re full and somehow also soft. There’s a blanket of warmth that covers him, and he nearly chokes on Donghyuck’s tongue that swims in his mouth. The fangs scrape against his bottom lip, and the tiniest pressure makes Mark’s knees give out. Donghyuck is there to catch him, guiding him toward the bed; somewhere where he’s able to relax a bit more. 

There’s a lot of initiation from Donghyuck, who leads Mark in the kiss. He’s careful, but his movements are rough. 

Mark wants more of it. 

Their mouths move steadily, smacking sounds echoing in the room. Donghyuck tastes like something Mark’s never tasted before. It’s indescribable and by god Mark never wants to taste anything except Donghyuck, like ever again. Mark’s shaky hands fiddle with Donghyuck’s abdomen, twisting their bodies around until Donghyuck is sitting on the bed. 

Mark crawls on his lap, gripping onto Donghyuck’s shoulders. 

There’s so much heat driving between the both of them, and even more so when Mark rocks his hips against the other’s, making him gasp out loud. Donghyuck’s fingers dive deep into Mark’s back, and the older cracks a smile over the fact that he’s slipping into Donghyuck’s mind. 

It’s true. It really is. 

Mark is all that Donghyuck is thinking about—all that he wants. 

“Can I try something?” Mark asks against Donghyuck’s lips, causing a deep groan to run off of the boy’s mouth. 

Donghyuck swallows hard and nods slowly. 

There’s a flash of need that appears behind Mark’s eyes, and Donghyuck can tell. His eyes go dark for a minute as his cheeks grow red. 

With one hand, Mark pushes Donghyuck’s legs apart, laying flat between them. He hears a quick whine out of Donghyuck’s mouth, something throaty that conveys need. 

Mark thinks it’s cute. 

Donghyuck’s body is a map, and Mark is ready to explore all of it, even if he’s more nervous than ever before. He’s willing to drive all over, even if he has to do so carefully. It’s Donghyuck. Mark loves that. 

There’s heavy breathing in Mark’s ear as he moves his face to Donghyuck’s neck. The younger’s skin is scorching, and Mark doesn’t think he’s ever felt so much heat before. 

His fingers trace against the pulse point on Donghyuck’s neck, sitting there gorgeously, along with a few other veins that are popped out. Mark studies them, and soon traces his tongue over them, beginning his road trip across: 

_Lee Donghyuck._

The boy underneath him hisses, already tangling his fingers in Mark’s damp hair. It’s still a little wet from the thirty feet he had to walk outside in the pouring rain. It makes it a little hard for Donghyuck to pull on the ends, but he does it anyway, a lot harder than he ever would have dreamed of pulling Mark’s hair. Mark doesn’t complain. It feels incredible. 

Mark sucks in a deep breath before he presses his teeth onto Donghyuck’s skin. It’s such a new feeling, and Donghyuck cries out a choked moan. 

He yanks on Mark’s hair, drawing a desperate whine from his mouth. 

Donghyuck swears, and swears again. 

“Fuck, Mark.” He pulls Mark’s face away until their lips connect again, and soon Donghyuck tastes something sour. 

He furrows his eyebrows, and holds Mark’s throat until their eyes meet. There’s a tiny bit of blood on Mark’s lips, and Donghyuck chuckles. 

“Baby, did you draw blood?” Donghyuck wipes the back of his hand across Mark’s cheek, and Mark innocently smiles. 

“I wanted you to feel how good it feels when you do it to me.” Mark shrugs, leaning down to leave a sweet kiss on Donghyuck’s lips. 

A goofy smile comes across Donghyuck’s face as he lets his body go limp underneath Mark.

“Doesn’t taste very good, huh?” 

Mark squints his eyes and shakes his head. Donghyuck can’t help but kiss him again. He looks perfect laying underneath him, so innocent and so needy. 

“It’s not the same feeling, but it was definitely hot.” Donghyuck admits in a quiet voice, giving Mark a whole lot of gratitude. 

Sometime in between their fits of giggles and harsh kissing, the rain stops. The lightning still flashes, portraying a glimpse of light in the dim room.

Donghyuck’s teeth ache, and he’s beyond thirsty, but he holds it back. He wants to kiss the daylights out of Mark. 

“You’re gorgeous.” Donghyuck whispers as Mark leaves a few more soft bites along the other’s collarbones. He scrapes his teeth mainly, just to coax a muffled whine out of him. Donghyuck slaps a hand over his mouth as soon as Mark sucks on his chest, moving dangerously low. 

He bites and sucks on the skin of Donghyuck’s hips, watching and admiring the way the younger attempts to arch his back for more contact. Donghyuck aches to taste Mark’s lips once more, so he switches their position, and begins to make his own painting across Mark’s body. 

“Hyuck.” Mark struggles to say his name as his throat feels raw. 

Donghyuck’s hands are scraping up and down Mark’s sides as he kisses down his chest. Mark tosses his head back, too, then lifts it to watch Donghyuck, just before he slams it back into the pillows. 

“Donghyuck.” Mark says it a little louder, and swears when Donghyuck looks up at him with a pair of dark eyes. 

“Drink.” Mark parts his legs open and points to the inner parts of his thighs. 

It started out as a joke between the two of them, Donghyuck pointing out the fact that there’s one of the most valuable bloodstreams that’s placed right on inner thigh. Mark would always joke back, telling Donghyuck that he can drink from there once the boy drinks his neck dry—which in that case, would be never. 

Hearing Mark say those words is almost eye opening for Donghyuck. It’s a step up, no doubt, but drinking from Mark’s thighs would mean a lot of new things for the both of them. 

There’s concern in Donghyuck’s eyes as he glances from Mark’s own eyes, down to the boy’s thighs. He can hear how Mark’s blood flushes through him, and he can even see how intensely his pulse thumps.

Donghyuck blinks. 

His eyes become soft as he looks back up at Mark. 

“Hey..” Mark’s voice rings through Donghyuck like a heavy bell. “Lemme see you real quick.” He adds. 

Donghyuck’s cheeks burn as he brings his face to Mark’s, pressing a gentle kiss to his chin. 

“Forever. Donghyuck. I’ve been in love with you forever.” Donghyuck can’t help but hide his face in Mark’s neck, fiddling his tongue against his pulse point. 

The moment is so sweet, and Donghyuck finds himself drowning in sugar again, just like every time he surrounds himself with the beauty of Mark. Mark Lee is gorgeous, he’s perfect in every which way, and Donghyuck is so grateful for his existence. He makes him feel at home, he’s always by his side, and by god, Mark Lee is just the kindest soul on the planet. 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Donghyuck admits quietly, but Mark taps on his nose. 

“The only way you can hurt me is if you break my heart.”

“There won’t be a heart to break if I suck you dry.” Donghyuck says seriously, but Mark chuckles. 

They both burst into laughter from the double meaning.

The palm of Mark’s hand is cold against Donghyuck’s cheek, and he closes his eyes to take in the entire feeling. 

“Do you trust yourself?” Mark whispers. 

“I do.” 

“Then, I trust you.” 

Donghyuck cups both of Mark’s cheeks before bringing their lips together in a desperate kiss. They take a moment to drink in each other’s embrace, molding their lips together like it’s the easiest thing on the planet. It’s hardly familiar, but it’s ideal—heaven in their eyes. 

Mark’s head hits the pillow again as Donghyuck rolls his tongue over the skin on Mark’s thigh, attempting to find the place where he’s eager to dig his teeth into. He finds it not too much later, and pulls the skin between his lips. There’s tiny sounds that come from Mark’s mouth, somewhere between a whine and moan, and a few scattered swear words that he tries not to say. 

He sinks his teeth in.

It feels incredible. 

There’s no pain, only a euphoric feeling that circles deep inside the boy’s body. His eyes roll to the back of his head as his hips attempt to arch upward, and Donghyuck’s hands hold him down. He doesn’t want the boy to move too much, especially because he can cause Donghyuck’s fangs to move out of place. 

Mark nearly screams when Donghyuck pulls his teeth away for a moment. 

“Why does that feel so good?” Mark places his forearm over his eyes, trying to hide how dark his damn cheeks are. He chuckles and sniffs hard, and Donghyuck pulls himself up to check on him. 

“You good?” 

Mark peeks half of his eye out, tossing his other hand over his eyes as well. He chuckles. 

“More than good.” Mark’s muffled voice makes its appearance. 

Donghyuck pulls the boy’s hands away, and kisses him softly. There’s lingering blood on Donghyuck’s lips, and Mark groans as their mouths press together. 

“Sweet, right?” Donghyuck teases. 

Mark scrapes his hand across his mouth. 

“Definitely not sweet! It’s awful!” 

They chuckle together, chests rising and falling as their hearts pound as one. Mark’s body shakes a little harder than Donghyuck’s, but that is common sense. 

There’s hardly any lightning outside, but both boys feel the brightness of each other’s presence. It’s all they need, really. 

Mark scrapes his thumb across the open wound on his inner thigh. There’s no pain, since Donghyuck has done a good job at numbing it, but the visual makes Mark wince. 

With the blood on his thumb, Mark drops his jaw open, waiting for Donghyuck to follow along. The younger does so, but creases his eyebrows together in confusion. Mark’s cheeks are so rosy, and Donghyuck feels so in love, that he begins to block out any of the boy’s words, and just focuses on how insanely perfect he is. 

Soon though, there’s a thumb in Donghyuck’s mouth, and the familiar taste of Mark’s blood swims across Donghyuck’s taste buds. 

He hums in approval and hollows his cheeks around Mark’s thumb. Mark can’t help but lift his shoulders in quiet laughter, even though a pool of heat swishes around in the lower part of his stomach. 

“Yum.”

Mark playfully slaps his shoulder and rips his finger from Donghyuck’s mouth. 

“Not yum!” 

Donghyuck touches Mark’s thigh and sucks on his own fingers, making an over exaggerated face proving that he’s absolutely loving it. 

“It’s like six tons of liquid sugar was just poured into a small glass of chocolate milk.” Donghyuck pokes his tongue out, and Mark rolls his eyes. 

It’s sweet. 

_Not Mark’s blood.  
Well, yes, that too. _

But the moment is so goddamn sweet, and both of them think that they’d be perfectly fine in that bed with each other forever. If the world were to suddenly go to shit, they wouldn’t mind. 

Mark pulls Donghyuck in by the chin, and presses the softest kiss upon his lips. Donghyuck hums in approval as Mark taps his tongue to the boy’s fangs. 

“Can I clean you up?” Donghyuck whispers against his mouth. 

Mark’s eyes are glossed over, and Donghyuck can’t help but want to scream about how gorgeous he looks. There’s a bit of blood that’s dried up along Mark’s bottom lip, and Donghyuck takes things into his own hands, licking it away. 

“I’m not sure I’ll be able to stand in the shower. If that’s what you’re implying.” Mark admits, fiddling with his fingers. 

Donghyuck tucks a piece of Mark’s hair behind his ear, squeezing his cheeks together. 

“That’s why I’m here, you dork. Let me clean you up. You can just stand there and look pretty.” He jokes, already getting a nose into the crevasse of his shoulder. “Or.. half stand.” 

Mark shoves Donghyuck back until he has the perfect opportunity to lay on his chest. 

“Okay. Just give me a minute.” Mark slides his hand over Donghyuck’s abdomen, taking a moment to trace over the marks he had created, ones that are slowly turning into perfectly shaped bruises. They won’t take long to heal on Donghyuck’s body, so Mark already knows he’ll have a blast with that. 

The beating of Donghyuck’s heart is beautiful. It’s ironic, since all of the vampires Mark has ever read about.. don't have beating hearts. Or blood. Donghyuck is different, and Mark admires the fact that he’s pretty much human. He’s just an ordinary teenage boy who just happens to also have fangs and loves the taste of blood.

It doesn’t matter to Mark. 

Donghyuck is Donghyuck. 

And Mark loves that.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter — hyuckios


End file.
